


Maybe...

by Risi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risi/pseuds/Risi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziio thinks on some events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe...

I don’t trust him, but he seems to trust me.  
Why is that? I don’t like him.

"Are you touched in the head?"  
My greeting is not warm. Yet he remains.

He cannot say my name, it would seem.  
"Just call me Ziio." I shorten it for him.

He still follows me. His name is Haytham.  
I look at him over my shoulder. I grin.

I wish I could see his face as I jump.  
The wind and snow surround me as I fall.

I am halfway to the tavern when he catches up.  
Hay is still stuck in his hat from his landing.

As we leave he gets into trouble. I roll my eyes.  
"And you thought I was going to be the problem."

He’s hurt, but makes sure I am not before accepting aid.  
Haytham probably is touched in the head, but maybe I do like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Persona poem project from creative writing class, used Ziio as my persona. Hope you liked it!


End file.
